


ink your blood on my heart

by kaywritesfics



Series: soulmate au's [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Soulmate AU, if the timeline is wonky forgive me, like seriously major spoilers you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywritesfics/pseuds/kaywritesfics
Summary: A few weeks later, he says 4 words at a conference that changes your life.





	ink your blood on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea i've had bouncing around in my head for a while

The words curving around your wrist have always been a bit of an enigma to you and your parents. The messy scribble reading "I'm Iron Man, it's kind of what I do." had your parents scratching their heads about what exactly an Iron Man was. When you asked them, they sent you away with a kiss on the forehead and an absent minded "I'm sure it'll make sense to you eventually, dear."

It didn't. For quite a few years.

As an adult, you put the words at the back of your head, covering them up with a leather strip. You advanced rapidly in your education, your two degrees eventually getting you low level job at S.H.I.E.L.D in cyber security. It was pretty fascinating if tiring work and it ate away at your time. You thought about your soulmark now and then, but you never let it get in the way of enjoying your life.

Statistics told you that the chances of meeting your soulmate were pretty minuscule, and you certainly weren't holding your breath.

You follow Tony Stark's ascent to head of Stark Industries with a detached interest, knowing his father helped founded S.H.I.E.L.D. In 2010, when he is captured by the Ten Rings, a look at your wrist would have revealed the mark flickering.

You continue working, not knowing how close your soulmate was to death.

A few weeks later, he says 4 words at a conference that changes your life.

Knowing Tony Stark himself is your soulmate is...a trip. Your parents are extremely wary, knowing the man's sordid past. You wave away their concerns, reminding them that your chances of meeting him are still pretty miniscule. You can't help but follow his exploits, however. You often wonder whether your soulmark is reciprocated. It's the one thing about his life that's he's kept completely private.

When you see he's serious with Pepper Potts, you decide that it's probably not.

It didn't stop you from hoping.

2 years later, when Tony Stark falls from a wormhole, you are the only person staring at the mark on your wrist, willing to it to not fade. You release a breath you didn't know you were holding when it remains bold. You hope no one noticed as you wrap the leather strip around your wrist, hiding it away again and reporting to your superiors for your next task. There is a lot of clean up to do.

You follow the Mandarin fiasco with a lot of trepidation, watching as Tony Stark's mansion gets blown up after the idiot announces his address for the whole world to see. You almost consider tracking him down and shaking him silly, but you are then reminded of the fact that he doesn't actually know you exist.

Eventually, your mark becomes a source of reassurance for you, knowing its there. The days when you can hardly get out of bed are made a little better knowing that whoever decided soulmates were a thing decided yours was a man who dedicated his life to being a superhero. At the very least, it's a pretty good self-esteem boost.

You are on the helicarrier when Sokovia and Ultron happens, and it is terrifying watching him through the windows, fighting the numerous robots. You think this might be the moment you finally meet your soulmate, after the battle is over, but it doesn't happen. You're called away by Maria Hill herself, and you dedicate your attention to her.

Tony Stark announces his engagement to Pepper Potts. You decide to get your soulmark tattooed over but you are unable to bring yourself to do it. You drown your sorrows in alcohol, and finally resolve to get over him fully.

You think it works.

It doesn't.

When the snap happens and you traverse through New York, wearing a mask to prevent yourself from inhaling the ashes, you reflect upon how your job and life is in shambles. Your parents are dust, and only a few of your friends survive the day. You wonder why you were spared.

The writing on your wrist is still as bold as ever. You note to yourself grimly that you might be the only person who knows Tony Stark is still alive out there. You think of letting the Avengers know, but that would mean revealing _how_ you know, and the thought chokes you up. You struggle to come to terms that you might be a coward for letting your soulmate suffer, for your own sake.

You like to think he'd forgive you for it.

You never find out.

Few months later, you find out through S.H.I.E.L.D that he returned, brought back by a woman glowing brighter than the sun.

You're hugging your friends at a shelter, still unable to believe that the snapped were brought back. After a tearful conversation with your parents, you realise everyone is crowding at the windows, watching a humongous battle in the distance between the avengers and what you think is Thanos' army.

Thanos' army dissipates into dust, and you feel a pit in your stomach. You rip your leather band covering your wrist and watch the words flicker and slowly fade away. You press your empty, unnaturally blank wrist to your forehead, feeling a sense of emptiness and knowing what caused it as you finally break down for the soulmate you lost.

You get the words tattooed again on your wrist. A reminder. A tribute to the man who saved the universe. And a little act of defiance, knowing that a small part of him belonged to you, and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> might write another happier version of this where endgame doesn't happen and they actually meet up  
alternatively, another angsty version from tony's pov because haha why not  
comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
